


【乱炖向】俘虏

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 一篇乙女纯肉加雷马+无影乱炖，白袍无影芝诺斯x光♀，瓦皇x光♀，芝精x光♀【没写到】，爱梅特x光♀【提及，同样没写到，我是咕咕咕】，十分混乱邪恶，多p注意
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 35





	【乱炖向】俘虏

当嘴巴里胡乱抽动的阴茎撞击她舌根的时候，她还是搞不懂事态为什么会发展成这样。

为什么？——与此同时身后屁股里另外一个肉棒把她的穴肉操开了——光之战士都不知道应不应该庆幸，庆幸高贵的加雷马皇族们没有对自己珍贵的花穴下手。一阵胀痛后她听到了施暴者们一同满足的喘息。

“海德林的使徒啊，你真是足够完美的女人。”

那顶着一张阴柔的、她熟悉的、美丽的脸的人，是金发碧眼的芝诺斯，加雷马的皇太子——但是，装在这具肉体里的人并不是那个狂热追求战斗的武夫，而是另外一种让人不寒而栗的存在。

艾里迪布斯。

身着白袍，自称为调停者的无影，身为蔑视着凡夫俗子的超越者存在，不死不灭——占据了加雷马皇子这天神一样勇武俊秀的身体，那双以往总是充盈着战意与些许爱慕的蓝色眼睛散着冷冰冰的目光，用尽浑身力气面无表情的操干着光之战士。

她被狠撞的疼痛和微弱的快感肏到失神，拘束装置从她的肘关节绑到了屈起的大腿根上，可怜的少女被捆的像只跟马上下锅的鳜鱼，这让光之战士在行刑的床上连转头都觉得费力。

“哼，蛮族的英雄，朕的肉根你不喜欢么？”

压着她喉咙的阴茎似乎不满她的舌头因为被干屁眼而停了舔舐，它的主人发出了不满冷哼。

瓦厉斯·耶·加尔乌斯今年四十六岁。光之战士理所当然知道这条情报，但她不知道一个年逾半百的中年人，会有如此精力的折腾俘虏，性欲旺盛到了这种地步，性器又粗又黑，比他儿子的那根不差分毫。

父与子一起强暴他们的敌人，这是何等扭曲的场面。

在边境战线里被白袍使者击倒的她——这全是因为那连接时空的神秘人，在不合时宜的情况下委托她于重任的缘故……总而言之，等她从以太虚空里清醒过来，她已经被那假冒的皇子一脚踹翻在地上。光之战士原以为被加雷马俘虏后会被当成停战的筹码，却万万没想到对方散播了她已经被杀死的谣言——这都是刚刚，这对父子【至少肉体上是】合力奸淫的时候告诉她的。

她没办法说话，她嘴巴被肉棒塞的满满的，只能发出微不可闻的哼叫。她感觉到了皮肤的刺痛——不是幻觉，是那陌生的皇子把什么奇怪的针剂推进了她的血管。

她发出了模糊的惨叫——不知道这里面是什么药液居然会这么痛——她感到了渴，感到热，感到眼前发黑。

“别以为朕不知道，你与朕那个废物儿子是什么关系。”

她在头顶听到瓦厉斯凌厉的质问，内心的秘密被翻搅出来暴露在别人的目光，让她感觉有点恶心。他的鸡巴不由分说的捅进她的喉咙深处，龟头碾着气管，她想要咳嗽，被噎到窒息。

想要杀掉这两个家伙的欲望越来越强。无能为力的光之战士闭上眼睛，一片漆黑里浮现出真正的芝诺斯的那张脸。

一向狂傲与冲动的年轻皇太子，气盛至极的对方在战斗中毫不留情，但是在床上抵死缠绵的时候却意外的谨慎甚至可以说是温柔。她拿这件事取笑过他，但是真正的芝诺斯的回应从来只是吻而已……不是现在这样的只有痛苦跟无知的折磨等着她，他们是这种需要报复的关系，但仅仅表面上是敌人而已。

体内那根的形状却很熟悉，只要闭上眼睛，她就能想象一切都没有变化过。

她感觉到了从身体内部、某些脆弱的器官散发出的痒——还有温度。

”……呼。”

瓦利斯不知道什么时候射在了她嘴里。

还算强壮的中年人的精液在光之战士的喉咙里打了个转，呛咳着被可怜的少女咽了下去，唇齿间都带着一股腥臊的热气。酱紫色的龟头退出了她的口腔，留给她一肚子恶劣的精液。

“光之战士，和我的儿子比，你更喜欢哪个？”

“咳唔……你杀了你的独生子，疯子！”

她恶狠狠的回击自己不屈的目光，只是被些许白浊沾了睫毛。

“杀死？那个废物可活得好好的呢。”

“什么……”

他们容不得她瞪着眼睛质问。身后屁股里那根可怕的肉棒开始凌辱她残存的意志。

“爱梅特赛尔克会带他来的。安心吧，光之战士，在处决你之前我们会赠予你一份老友之间的大礼，呵。”

“芝诺斯”冷漠的语调像背剧本台词，胯下的肉棒机械如例行公事那样顶撞她柔嫩的肠壁。

“唔……啊！……你们想做什么？！”

他们究竟意欲何为？一切都像精液糊住的一团雾。

**Author's Note:**

> 活得够久作者肯定会继续更的.jpg


End file.
